THE JOB WELL DONE
by femmefan1946
Summary: After KAYLEE NEEDS ADVICE and Serenity -The Pilot. Before MORE APPROPRIATE. Mal and Kaylee's relationship is no secret. Book Simon and River are aboard. It is quite possible that Simon is unaware they are lovers.


The mule raced up the ramp into the cargo bay.

"Lock 'er up, Kaylee! Wash!, Take us out of this world." called Mal.

As the ramp rose, Jayne, Book and Zoe moved quickly to fasten down the mule and its crated cargo against sudden movement as the ship's grav field took over from that of the moon.

"I didn't hear any explosions or shoutin", Cap'n. Everythin went smooth?"

"Gorram right, Kaylee. When we hit Boros I'm gonna buy you any little shiny pretty you or Serenity is wantin."

"We rich, Mal?" came Wash' voice over the intercom.

"Not hardly, but if you know a world with a naked beach, plot a course for it right after Boros."

"I know the coordinates to every naked beach in the Verse from every dockyard in the Verse."

"Every boy needs a hobby. We out of atmo yet?"

"Beach sounds good, Cap'n." said Kaylee.

"Kaywinnet, anywhere sounds good if you're there with me." Mal whispered and pulled

his mechanic close, kissing the top of her head.

Jayne, Book and Zoe were unloading the mule and stowing the cargo. Only one small crate went into the hidey-hole. Kaylee raised her eyebrows.

"Mostly legal stuff. Dried mushrooms, spice and spice mixes, chilies, nutmeg, vanilla beans, star anise, cumin seed. Luxury stuff for the Core , small bulk, high margins."

"And what's in the hidey-hole?"

"Magic, Jayne. Which has even higher margins." Losing interest in the cargo, Mal whispered in Kaylee's ear, making her giggle. The crew exchanged Looks.

"Sir, I think general opinion has it that you two should get a room." explained Zoe.

"Yeah, there are bachelors present." complained Jayne.

Mal grinned wolfishly. "I'll be in my bunk." He and Kaylee left, holding hands.

Jayne sighed."Not only does he get the prettiest sane and available girl on board, but he steals my lines."

"Come along, son," said Book," I'll spot you if you want to do some weight training."

"What's magic about the stuff in the hidey hole?" Kaylee asked as she descended the ladder to Mal's room.

Mal waited below and slid his hands under her top, removing it slickly as she approached. Kaylee giggled as his big hands cupped her breasts.

"Just some other mushrooms. They're called "magic mushroom" and they grow wild on Ita Moon off Whittier. But no wheres else. Or at least no wheres else that they been found."

"Ah. Illegal drugs."

"Nothin addictive, mei mei. Hardly more exciting than sotweed, an that's been around for centuries. Reckon bureaucrats just can't understand anything they don't often see."

"Well, most of the stuff we move ain't actually illegal, We just don't bother with details like export permits and payin duty. Or taxes."

"Bao bei, I could listen to you discussin the ethics of crime forever, as long as you are nekkid while you do."

"I am nekkid, Malcolm. But I don't much want to talk right now. K?" Kaylee tried to slip her hands into his pants and was stymied until she unbuttoned the fly. She grasped her prize, bringing a pleased gasp from her lover.

"Kaywinnet…" Mal lifted her onto the narrow bed and lay down beside her, running his hands over her flat belly and round thighs. His finger found her clit and he circled it, then licked fingers before slipping them into her centre. Kaylee sighed and grasped Mal's cock harder, sliding the smooth skin up the hard shaft. Her thumb rubbed over the slit on the helmet, smoothing moisture down as her hand moved back.

Their hands continued to move as Mal leaned over to kiss Kaylee's sweet mouth. Her pink tongue measured the line of his cupid's bow lips. Her open eyes searched his face, his long lashes and the hot pink of his cheeks against his pale skin.

They lay side by side caressing each other and sharing kisses. Mal increased the pressure of his movements and Kaylee shuddered , losing track of how her hands were pleasing Mal. His tongue traced her lips, her eyes, her jawline. Instinct took her over and her back arched, pushing her hips into his hands. Her joyous cry was lost in his mouth.

Kaylee lay spent for a few moments, with her eyes closed and every nerve tingling.

Then she sighed deeply. "Thank you, Malcolm. That was…wonderful." She tightened her hand around his stiff hot cock and slid it up slowly. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Mal grinned, "Just lie back, bao bei. I'll figure it out."

He rolled her under him, taking a moment to suck on her hard pink nipples. He always found her breasts a great pleasure to hold, to fondle, to suckle. Then he pushed her thighs apart with one knee and raised her hips. His hot cock slipped and slip around her wet folds, teasing her tender clit and stopping at her entrance.

"Ready?" "Always."

He pushed into her wet willing cunt, deep and tight. She gasped as he filled her, stretching her slowly and  
making her feel as if she had never been a complete woman before. His slow pushes and circling movements found her G spot quickly and, still sensitive from her first orgasm, she clenched tight around him.

"Do you want to come now, Mal? Come for me, lover."

And with a deep thrust she felt his balls tighten and the heat of his orgasm filled her.

They collapsed together for a few moments until she pushed his heavy body off her. He grunted and smiled into her eyes.

"I like your smile. You need to smile more often, Malcolm."

"You can smile for both of us. Kaywinnet. "


End file.
